In general, a vehicle lamp has a configuration in which a light source is disposed in a lamp chamber formed by a lamp body and a light transmissive cover.
As such a vehicle lamp, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-320593 discloses a configuration in which a resin lamp body and a resin light transmissive cover are welded.